The 100th Hunger Games Chapter 1
by Ariadne5334
Summary: Hello Fanfictioners! Hope you like my story! The second chapter should be out in a week or so
1. Chapter 1

The 100th Hunger Games

Ch. 1

I stand nervously, sweat building up on the palm of my hand. My legs were shaking and my eyesight was blurry. I look around me. Everyone is looking just as nervous as I am. Then, with no warning whatsoever, the announcer's voice booms over the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Since it is indeed a Quarter Quell, we will have 4 boys and 4 girls compete in the Hunger Games this year!" That made the whole atmosphere of the area turn from nervous to extreme nervousness! That is a higher chance of me being chosen for the Hunger Games! The announcer goes over toward the clear bowl and says:

"Ladies first!" She reaches her hand into the bowl and withdraws a small piece of paper.

"The first girl to participate in the Hunger Games is..."she looks down on the piece of paper.. "Hope Granger!" A piercing screech echoes through the air. A frightened 13 year old girl appears from the crowd. Peacekeepers lead her to the stage. A stream of clear tears is visable even from where I was standing.

"Next is..." she picks a second piece of paper. "Lauren Fromage!" Weeps filled the air once again. This time, though, a 16 year old girl comes out from the crowd. She marches up to the stage, obviously holding back tears.

"Thirdly..." She, once again, observes the paper. "Daisy Westerfield!" A 12 year old walks up to the stage, while her parents sobbed.

"One more!" The final paper. Silence. And then, "Morgan Tresean!" I freeze at the sound of my name. I feel the tears well up inside of me, desperate to escape. My feet appear to be glued to the cement, until two Peacekeepers come and pry them away. As I ascend upon the stage, I hear the heart-breaking weeps from my mom and two sisters, Marigold and Emma. I stand and stare straight at my family. My mom's eyes are red and very watery. Marigold is hidden within her hands. Emma is crying around my mom's leg. The announcer moves on with the boys. So far, she's called up Martin Fredrickson, Joey Kardent and Thyme Goddfred. One left.

"The last one is...Basil Snider!" Oh. My. God. Me and my best friend in the Hunger Games...could this day get any worse? Basil is the same age as me, 14. He comes up to the stage looking like he could just pass out right then and there.

"These are your tributes from District 11! Good luck and may the odds be ever in their favor!" The announcer leaves us to find our way to the "Good-bye Station". Tears stream down my face at the thought that this may be my last time to see my family. Forever.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The 100th Hunger Games

Ch. 2

I sit patiently, waiting for my family to walk throught the door. My mind is feels like a tornado blew right through it, causing all of my thoughts to scatter everywhere! First of all, my best friend is in the Hunger Games! Second of all, I am in the Hunger Games and may have to kill my best friend. Or have my best friend kill me. Next is how Mare and Em will take this all in. They are young. Mare is 6 and Em is 2. While I try to sort my thoughts back in their assigned cabinet in my mind, the door opens and in comes my family.

"Oh Morgan!" My mom says between sobs. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She squeezes me tightly. Mare comes next to me.

"Morgan..." She looks at me with her big, brown puppy dog eyes. "Please...Be careful." Mare breaks down into tears. Em trots her way over. The way she walked makes the tears come back because it brings back so many memories.

"Sissy, win fwor me." She says with a wide smile on her face. I can't help but break down in tears as well. I pull myself together.

"Okay Em. I'll win. For the both of us. For all of us." As I say that, the little glisten of hope appears in the corner of Emma's eyes. Just as I reach over for a group hug, the Peacekeepers come back to take them away.

"We love you sweety!" My mom says. Mare stands straight and tall and imitates the announcer.

"Good luck and may the odds NOT be in the other tributes favor!" I can't help but giggle. Mare always had a good sense of humor. I'm gonna miss that. A lot. My family is escorted out the door. The next person to visit me is Basil.

"Basil! You're supposed to be in your compartment!" I say in shock.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" he asks sarcastically.

"No!" I say with a laugh. "Man, I can't believe we BOTH got chosen!"

"I know," he looks down at his feet. We stand in silence for a couple of seconds. Then, unable to hold my emotions in any longer, I run up and wrap my arms around Basil's neck. He returns the hug by wrapping his arms around my waist. We stand in that position for what seems like forever. Then the Peacekeepers come to bring Basil back to his compartment. I wave while he leaves my compartment. He returns the goodbye with his signature move: a tongue click, a point and a wink. I laugh. Man, we've had some good times...Playing in the flower gardens, rolling in the mud. Suddenly, the door slams open. A man with his face masked entered the compartment.

"Listen Morgan." The man says. "You need to win. Show those careers who's boss! And watch out for District 1's Karmin Frook! She's a killer, but she is your main target! Kill her!" The man turns with a jerk and exits out the door. That was strange. Why would a guy come up to me and tell me to kill a girl named Karmin Frook? Is he even from District 11? While all of my thoughts are, again, jumbling together, a Peacekeeper appears at my door.

"Ms. Tresean, the train is ready for you." he says. I then stand up and exit the door, prepared to board the train that would take me to my own death.

_To be continued..._


End file.
